The Adventures of The Koopa Bros
by TheYoshster
Summary: Join the Koopa Bros in their crazy adventures and misadventures in this crazy story. I hope you Koopa Bros fans will like it and please R&R. Note, some chapters may be random, but funny.
1. Episode 1

**Hey guys, TheYoshster here, announcing and giving you another great story full of hilarity and such staring the one and only: The Koopa Bros!!! It's a comedic story featuring them and their hilarious adventures and misadventures, most will probably be random but quite a few will actually send the Koopa Bros on crazy adventures whether it's searching for treasure, carrying out crazy missions, or really anything I have in store for them. I call it: **

**The Adventures of The Koopa Bros!!**

**Episode 1: Life's No Beach  
**

It was a VERY hot day in the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone seemed to be letting the heat get to them. Most sat at home wasting their electric bills to power numerous fans and AC's, some swam all day in their pools, and others enjoyed the chance for a beach day. But not the Koopa Bros, they did what they always did…training all day till they collapse on the ground. They took their training to their apartment's gym which was really the only place they had around the are for the day since their forest area was overtaken by a bunch of paint ball crazed Toads. They locked up the gym and took it over so nobody could disturb them while they endured another rough training session though up by Red. Red stood in front of his bros as they laid down against the wall, all exhausted and out of energy "Alright dudes, if we're ever gonna become stronger we have to actually make it through AT LEAST ONE training session without you dudes getting distracted or something."

Green whined "Dude, can't you see we're dying of exhaustion! You can't keep pushing us like this! It's like over 100 degrees out there, the AC's busted in here, and all of us feel like we're gonna die!"

Black told Red "Yeah dude! And I don't see you busting your ass!"

Red ignored Green and Black and he said "Dudes, I really could care less about how tired you are! We're not done training yet and when I say it's quittin' time then it's quittin' time……Not when you feel like quitting!"

Yellow asked Red, trying to catch his breath "Dude…I can't…go…on much longer! I'm tired…I'm thirsty…I'm hungry…and I'm hot!!!" Yellow whined as he wiped the sweat away from his face.

"Yeah dude! Can't we like…I dunno…Forget about this and take a well deserved break." Black urged Red.

Green continued "Yeah! Maybe…we can go to…the beach!!!"

Red thought about it for a moment and replied "The beach hmm…Tell you what, if you three get on those treadmills and run I'll think about it!"

"DUDE! I'm not running on the treadmill!"

"Yeah dude! I wanna go to the beach!" Yellow whined.

Black threw in "Yeah!"

Red had a 2nd plan since he knew they'd act this way and he said "Alright then! I'll force you on!" He then pulled out a ray gun and aimed it at his bros saying "Alright, now get your lazy asses on the treadmills, or I'll shoot."

Green asked "Uh….where did you get that?"

"Stole it from Super Smash Bros Brawl!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the middle of Wario's, Wario Ware Inc. stage, Pit and Yoshi were brawling, and Pit held in his hand…well at least he was holding a ray gun. He fired it at Yoshi, but he realized there was no ray gun and said "HUH!? Where'd it go!" He then screamed "OH SHI…"

Yoshi took the chance to jump into the air and he did a ground pound on Pit, sending him flying away and as Pit flew into the background Yoshi cheered "Yo-Yo Yoshi!!! Yahoo yahoo!"

"THIS IS GAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" Pit could be heard screaming as he flew into the background.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green smacked himself in the face and said "God damn it! Do you always have to have it your way!"

"Yep! It's my way or the highway!"

Black answered "Which way is the highway?"

Red replied "It's at the intersection of Kiss and My Ass! Now get over there and start running!" He somehow got to his bros and they all sighed as they walked over to the treadmills and turned them on. Red told them "See how much easier things are when you listen!"

Black, Green, and Yellow tiredly turned on the treadmills and they started walking at a steady pace. Black sighed to himself "Dude, how long do we have to do this?"

"I don't know…maybe until I say you can stop!" He sat there and watched as they just walked on and on, grabbing a bottle of water from near-by and starting to drink it he said "Damn it's hot today!"

Black was doing fine for now since he was so focused on going to the beach, yet Yellow and Green were totally out of it. Eventually Yellow collapsed on the belt, but his hand caught onto the dashboard and latched onto the speed adjustment knob and turned it all the way to it's highest setting, immediately sending Yellow flying backward, screamed "WHOOOOOOAAA!!!" Yellow crashed through the wall into the next room, which happened to be the breakfast hall.

Green and Black immediately stopped their treadmills and shouted out "DUDE!!!" They ran over to him to check on him.

Red said "Whoa…That was radical!" He walked over to his bros.

Black got on the ground to help Yellow off his shell and back on his feet, and asked "Dude! Are you okay?"

"Yeah dude! That must've hurt like hell!" Red somewhat felt sorry for his bro which was ironic since he normally didn't.

Yellow dusted himself off and sniffled "Yeah…I'm okay…" Yellow was really not okay to him and he was actually trying to hold back some tears only to not look like a huge crybaby, although he already was, but it would just earn him a lot of criticism from Red.

The previously locked door swung open and a voice called out "What's going on in here! I heard loud noises!" The bellhop appeared to be a crazy Toad.

Red and his bros looked back to see the crazy bellhop in front of the door and Red smugly replied "None of your bees wax dude! Now get the hell out!" Red chucked a dumb bell at the crazy bellhop.

The dumb bell hit the bellhop on contact and he screamed "ARRRGGH!!!! THAT DOES IT!!! I'M CALLING SECURITY!!! ARRRRGH!!!" He ran down the hall and back to his desk in the front of the lobby to call in security.

Green replied "Dude, now would be a good time to get the hell out of here!"

Red replied "Smart thinking! Let's go to the beach dudes!"

Green, Black, and Yellow leapt into the air, throwing their fists up into the air shouting "YEAH!!!" They then ran out and up to their apartment to gather everything they'd need for the beach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Koopa Bros went to their apartment room to gather their beach stuff, some lunch, and change into their swim trunks, which they still kept identical to their designated color for some reason. They made it out onto the beach within a few minutes, and Red even wore sunglasses to make himself look cooler. They walked through the area and set up their stuff by the shore, leaving enough space between their stuff and the ocean. Red stretched his arms out he said "Dudes, there's like a butt load of cute chicks around here!"

Black smoothly replied "Uh huh! I'm surprised they're not all over us! I mean we're probably the most sexy dudes to ever walk the face of the earth!"

Green replied "Yeah dude!"

"So who wants to come pick up some hot babes with me!" Red asked his bros.

Black replied "Nah dude! I feel like swimming!"

Green agreed with Black "Yeah dude! I'll go with you!"

Red raised his shoulders with that 'meh' look on his face telling them "Suit yourself dudes!" He walked off and scanned the beach for some cute Koopa chicks.

Yellow sat back under the umbrella they set up and pulled out his sandwich. Black asked him "Dude are you coming!?"

Yellow replied "Dude, you know I can't swim…right?"

"Whoops! I forgot about that!" Black said as he felt embarrassed to forget his brother couldn't swim, especially the one he was closest to. He then halted to ask him while he and Green walked to the shoreline "Wait a second…Then why are you in your swim trunks and don't have your shell on like every other Koopa going for a swim?"

Yellow replied, looking down at his yellow and white swim trunks "Uhhh……I can still get a pretty cool tan!"

Green laughed "Not under that umbrella you can't! HA HA!!!"

"Oh yeah! It's shady under there! Oh well, I'll see you dudes later I guess. I'll just hang out here for now…..." Yellow waved as he watched his bros walk off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red was walking along the shoreline trying to find some cute Koopa's. He came across a red headed Koopa wearing a pink bikini and he asked "Hey baby, wanna hook up!"

The Koopa turned around and said "Ugh! Get lost loser!"

"Don't you call me a loser! I'm cooler than cool!"

"Yeah well only losers have a huge ego like you and FYI, I have a boyfriend!" She smacked him across the face as she strutted away.

Red shouted "YOWCH! Crazy little bitch!"

The Koopa came to a stop and turned around and approached Red asking very angrily "Um, Excuse me! Did you just call me a little bitch!"

"Yeah, I called you a crazy little bitch! Got a problem with it!" Red was acting all cocky now as he glared at her.

The Koopa then punched him in the face yelling at him "Who's a crazy little bitch now asshole!"

Red fell to the ground from the force of the punch and when he got up he started to rub his snout, which was where he was directly hit. He said to himself "Well that didn't go as well as I thought…Whatever! I'll just find some cuter chick!" He walked up to the next Koopa and asked "Hey baby, what's your sign?" He only received another punch to the face, which knocked off his sunglasses. When he walked over to grab them he came across a pink Yoshi and asked "Hey baby, what's your name?"

The Yoshi turned around, but it really happened to be a Birdo which was repulsive to Red and she replied with a VERY deep masculine voice "My names Susan!"

Red was grossed out as she started to blow him a kiss and gagged at the look of her face and shouted "UGGGHHHHH!!! Get away freak!!!" Red immediately ran off in search of his bros to get away from Susan Birdo.

Red ended up back at their spot looking back at where he came from to see if Susan Birdo was chasing him. Yellow was sitting there eating a sandwich when Red arrived and asked "Dude, what happened to you?"

Red was still shocked by Susan and he said "It's a long…freaky story dude!"

"Dude tell me! I wanna hear!" Yellow was very curious to hear this story for some reason, but it'd be best if he didn't hear it anyway.

Red replied "I'd rather not talk about it dude! And don't give me any of your childish bull crap dude! Cause if you do I swear I will bury you alive, right before high tide comes in!"

"Alright dude!!! I was just wondering, and you don't gotta be so mean about it!" Yellow was really sick of the threats Red used against him and often wished Red would stop picking on him, but it's all in good fun.

"Well anyway, where did Black and Green go?"

"They're down by the shore, they told me they were gonna go for a swim."

"Oh, in that case I'm going with them!"

"Okay Red!" Yellow watched as Red walked towards the shore. He started to say to himself "I am so bored now! I should build a sandcastle! That'll be fun!" Yellow somehow got some buckets and other stuff for sandcastles and started to fill it with sand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black and Green were out in the ocean swimming and chatting at the moment. Green was doing some backstrokes while Black just floated in the water doing nothing. Black asked "Dude, what if a random Shark just came up the beach. Wouldn't that be so radical!"

Green asked "Dude, why would you ask such a stupid question? And you do realize that'd be a bad thing if a shark did attack."

"No……I thought those were dolphins that attacked anyone in the water!" Black answered out of stupidity.

Green stopped swimming and raised an eyebrow at him, well he didn't have any but he still did stare at him awkwardly and asked "You really think that!"

"Yeeaaah…What's so wrong about it?"

"Uggggh! Why do I even bother, you're probably in your own little world now anyway!" Green smacked himself in the forehead. He then noticed Red walking towards the shore and he said out loud "AW DAMNIT!!! Here comes Red!"

"He's back so soon! I thought he was going to pick up some cute Koopa chicks for us!?"

"Dude, I bet you all the money hidden underneath my bed he failed!"

"What happens if he did get us some chicks?"

"Then you owe me money!" Green said as he splashed Black in the face with water.

Black shouted out as he shielded his face form the salty water "HEY!!! DON'T SPLASH ME!!!" He then returned the splash and splashed Green with more force than Green.

"Dude, I'll splash if I want!" They then started to splash each other like crazy and as they continued Red swam up to them.

Red asked them when he got there "Dudes…What's going on here?"

Green and Black explained "We made a bet!"

"Okay…" Red said as he stared at them.

Green asked "Okay dude, we made a bet that you'd have some cute chicks for us and I'd have to pay Black, but if I was wrong he'd have to pay me!"

Red congratulated Green "Well congrats dude, cause It's looks like you're gonna be the one getting the money!"

Black shouted out "WHAT!!!"

Green told Black "He's right dude, we made a bet! So tonight I wanna see everything you got!"

"Damn it!" Black muttered to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of swimming and trying to ride the incoming waves Red, Black, and Green walked swam back to shore to meet back up at their spot. At their spot Yellow was finishing up the sandcastle he started to build before Red left to meet up with Black and Green. Yellow was overjoyed to see what he considered the coolest sandcastle ever built and he joyfully said to himself "I did it! My super-ultra awesome sandcastle is finished, now all that's left to do is get a picture!" Yellow turned around to grab a camera he placed in a bag that had towels next to the cooler and he pulled it out. He then laid down on the ground and prepared to take the picture when Red got into the shot, and he ended up stepping on the walls without even noticing. It was unbelievable for Yellow and he whined "RED!!!! You just stepped on my awesome sandcastle dude!!!"

Red looked down at the remains of his sandcastle and he said "Oh, Did I step on it? Are you sure it wasn't already like that dude!?"

"Yes! I just watched you!"

"Oh, in that case…" Red then kicked the main tower in the center and destroyed the rest of the castle, kicking some of the sand at Yellow.

Yellow ended up getting the sand blown at him and he shielded his eyes. Yellow then asked with a whiny voice "DUDE!!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!!!!"

Black then ended up starting an arguement with Red "Hey dude! That was not cool at all!"

"Oh shut up Black! Like you wouldn't have do the same thing!"

"No I wouldn't! I don't act like a total asshole to Yellow like you do!"

Green threw in "Yeah dude, the worst Black will ever do is try and do a prank on Yellow, but it'd end in epic failure anyway!"

"Dude, you have no idea what I can do!"

Red commented "Dude, you couldn't even pull off that trick where you place someone's hand in a glass of water in the night and then they'll piss themselves by morning! You couldn't even shock Yellow with the Zap Shroom trick if you tried!"

"Yeah I could dude… Not that I'm gonna!" Black went silent and he was immediately getting some ideas.

Yellow asked "So, what's going on?"

Green told Yellow "We just came back up here to grab some lunch dude!" Green grabbed a towel threw it on the ground to lay on it. He then asked Yellow "Yellow, grab me a sandwich dude!"

As Red and Black laid out their towels Yellow responded to Green immediately "Right away dude!" He then opened their cooler and noticed there were more sandwiches than planned and asked "Hey wait…Who put so many extra sandwiches in here, do we get two each or something?"

Black responded as he grabbed out about 3 of them "The extras are mine dude!"

"Why do you need so much?"

"Cause! A growing boy needs his damn lunch! And I like to have a huge lunch!" Black said as he started to scarf down his sandwich.

Green chuckled "It's amazing how Black can eat so much and not gain any weight!"

Red then came up with a brilliant idea and told Black "Yeah dude! We should seriously enter you in some contests! You'd like make us rich!"

"Maybe later dude! I'm chillin' now." Black answered to Red.

"Whatever dude!" Red then asked Yellow "Dude, grab me a sandwich, I'm starving as hell!"

"Alright dude, one sandwich coming up!" Yellow handed Red one of the last sandwiches and they just sat there, talking while they ate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour of chilling at their beach spot, some more swimming the Koopa Bros decided to go for a nice walk around the beach area to see what was going on. They got up from their spot and they started to walk east, but Red stopped them and said "Not that way dudes, let's go this way!" Red said as he pointed to his left.

Green asked "Why dude?"

"Cause! I said so! Now get back over here!" Red ordered his bros as they were walking to their right, but they turned around and headed towards Red. Red knew Susan Birdo was back there and he really didn't want to run into her again.

They walked past several people but none appeared to be that important. After a while of walking Red and his bros came across a booth for a Surf Competition. Green told Red "Hey dude! Check this out!"

They walked over to the booth, and Red said in amazement "AW DUDE! It's a surf competition!"

The Toad at the booth asked "Hello there, are you here to sign up for today's surf competition."

Red told his bros "Dudes, A surf competition! That's awesome!"

Black agreed "Yeah dude! You should totally enter and kick some ass!"

Green told him "Yeah dude!"

Yellow said "Cool! Show them who's boss Red!"

"Alright! I'll sign up!" Red turned back to the Toad at the sign up booth and signed simply on the sheet 'Red' He asked "So, when does this competition start?"

"Well you're our last entry. Sign ups are closed now, and we'll be starting in about an hour."

"Cool!!!"

The Toad then told him "Yes, now you'll have to perform in front of our 3 judges today and try and win them over. Now competition begins in about an hour, like I already said."

Red said to the Toad "Sweet…AW CRAP!!! I don't have my board with me!"

Green reminded Red "Uh dude…You got an hour. You clearly have enough time to run back to the room, and grab it."

"Oh yeah! I was just about to do that!"

Yellow threw in, but he was really thinking out loud "Not until Green reminded you dude!"

Red glared at Yellow and after a few seconds he punched him in the arm like always. He said "Dude did I ask you!"

Yellow said as he winced from the hard punch "Errrr…No……"

"Good!" Red then proceded to run back to their apartment to grab his surf board.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour, Green, Black, and Yellow had wondered where Red was and Green asked "Dudes, where is he! He's gonna miss the competition if he doesn't hurry up."

"I dunno dude!" Black replied.

It was nearly 3 by the time Red got back, carrying in his arms, a red and white surf board. He walked towards his bros who were waiting for him, and Green said out loud to him "Well it took you long enough! Where've you been dude!"

Red replied "Well, It took me about 20 mins to find this damn thing!" Red said as he planted his surf board into the sand. He then continued "After that I had to take a dump and then I got distracted by that hot ass Koopa living down the hall."

Green asked "So it took you THAT long!"

"What! I can't talk to a girl for a few minutes!"

"Not when you're supposed to be down here getting ready for the fricken competition YOU signed up for!"

"Whatever dude! Let's just get this show on the road!" Red took his board out of the sand and he and his bros walked back to the spot where the competition was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 10 minutes it was finally Red's turn to show off his moves. As they waited for the announcer to call up Red they sat down and waited. Red took a look at the judges and noticed one happened to be Princess Peach. He told his bros "Dudes! Look over there!"

Black was shocked to see her judging the competition and he said rather joyfully "WHOA!!! Is that really Peach!"

Green said sarcastically "No, it's Princess Rosalina!"

"Oh, never mind!"

Green smacked himself in the forehead and said "Of course it's Peach you moron!"

"OHHHH!!!"

Yellow asked "I wonder what Princess Peach is doing here!"

Green replied "She's judging DUH!!!!"

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant why is she judging."

"Oh, Well I can't answer that for you dude!"

The Toad announced "Alright, put your hands together for our next competitor, RED…and no last name."

Red picked up his board and told his bros "Dudes, check this out!" He walked towards the ocean and as he smirked towards the crowd he struck a thumbs up to Peach and said "This one's for you Princess!"

Peach sighed "Ughhhh! What is this guy doing here, He's nothing but a trouble maker and you know it. He's one of the Koopa Bros, the same weak ones that Bowser employed when he kidnapped me and my castle!"

Red started to flirt with Peach "Chill out Princess! I'm not here to cause trouble…Unless you want me to!" He then winked at Peach.

"Ugh! Just go do some surfing already!" Peach ordered him.

"Whatever you want baby!" It's a well known rumor that the Koopa Bros may have a crush on the Princess, judging from the poster they have of her. Red then swam out to the shore, and waited for a wave to start. He waited until the perfect wave arrived, and he started paddling forward. He then timed it right, and hopped up on his board and started to ride with the wave.

Green, Black, and Yellow could be heard cheering "GO RED!!!!"

Red started to catch some air as he rode off the wave, and did a few spins. He then landed his board on the tip of the wave, and started to grind it.

The judges seemed to be impressed so far, except for Peach. The announcer said out loud "Looks like a great start…..and HE NAILS IT!!!" As he shouted he watched as Red performed a barrel roll on his board when he caught the right amount of air time. Red continued to pull of some tricks. The he decided to get close enough to the inner tube of the wave. He rode over and once he managed to maintain his balance he did a handstand on the board as he waited for the wave to get close enough.

Green, Black, and Yellow seemed to be impressed and Yellow even said "Wow, look at Red shootin' the tube!"

Green was amazed at the performance so far and he said "I know, he's doing a great job so far!"

Red then started to ride the board down close to the bottom once he got off his hands and back onto the board. He then started to pick up some speed, and as he made his way to the outer edge, he launched him self off the wave for some more air time shouting "YAHOOO!!!!!!" He started to perform various flips and spins, and he sent the crowd into a frenzy when he landed on the top of the wave. As he started to curve his way towards the bottom he then started to hang ten his way back to shore. But unfortunately for Red, he lost his balance when his board struck a rock, causing him to stumble, and be knocked off his board, and he fell into the ocean.

The announcer then announced "WHOA!!! That was a disastrous ending to such a well done performance! Let's see what the judges have to say."

The first judge announced "Four!!!"

The second said "Six!"

Peach then announced "Zero!" The other judges the stared at her and she replied "What…I didn't like his performance."

"Ohhhhh tough luck kid! Better luck next year!" The announcer said as Red walked back on to shore, spitting up sea water and coughing.

Red mumbled to himself as he walked back to his bros "Goddamn rocks! I would've nailed the judges if it wasn't for that rock!" He walked back to his bros and sat down on the bench next to him.

Green asked "Dude what happened out there?"

Yellow also said "Yeah, you were doing so awesome dude!"

Red smugly replied "It was a goddamn rock!" Red sat down next to his bros and placed his surf board on the bleachers.

Black noticed something large and white on Reds back and asked "Dude, what's that!?"

Red turned his head and asked "What's what?" He then took a look at his back and noticed a small Blooper attached to his back and he screamed "AHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

Green shouted "HOLY CRAP!!! WHERE'D THAT THING COME FROM!!!" Red started to run around the beach, only making a fool of himself as the tried to shake off the Blooper.

Black then took a large wooden stick and said "DON'T WORRY DUDE!! I GOT YOUR BACK!!!" He then started whack the Blooper, and occasionally Red and he shouted at the Blooper 'GET….THE….HELL….OFF….OF….HIM!!!" He shouted in between each blow to Red and the Blooper.

Green and Yellow could only laugh as they Watched Black try to get the Blooper off of him. Red then started to yell at Black "BLACK!!! STOP HITTING ME!!!"

"I'm hitting the Blooper dude!" He said as he winded up for a final blow, and swung with tremendous force at the Blooper, knocking it off of Red's back.

Red was relieved momentarily and thanked his bro "Aw dude, thanks for getting it off!"

All of a sudden when Green and Yellow walked over to Red a loud deep voice called out "THERE HE IS!!! THERE'S THAT SEXY KOOPA I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!!!"

The voice was revealed to come from Susan Birdo, and two of her friends, which shocked Red so much he made a run for it. He started to scream "AHH!! NOT YOU FREAKS!!!"

Black, Green, and Yellow started to laugh "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Green then told Black "I guess I owe you my money any dude!"

Black was glad to hear this and he said to Green "And he said he didn't find any chicks! HA!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour Black, Green, and Yellow were back at their beach spot relaxing on their towels, just trying to catch a tan. When Red finally arrived back he was covered in red lipstick and traumatized from a very disturbing forced make out session with 3 Birdos. He then approached Black, Green, and Yellow. Black then told Red, not even opening his eyes "Ha! And you said you didn't meet any girls!"

"Nope, and if you ever bring up this moment ever again I swear I will beat so bad, our own mother won't even recognize you!"

"Yeah right!"

Red glared at Black, who still wasn't even looking. Red then decided to get back at Black and he grabbed a couple of near by crabs, grabbed Black's swim trunks by the waist band, and chucked them in there and let go.

Black started to scream as they started to pinch on his crotch and he jumped off the ground screaming "YOOOOOOWCH!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!! OWCH!!!!" He screamed as they continued to bite.

This immediately woke up Green and Yellow as they watched Black start cursing and also Red going wild with laughter. Red laughed at him "AHAHAHAHA!!! Take that dude!"

Black started to grab into his swim trunks to grab the crabs and get rid of them and he chucked them out to sea. Once the biting was done he was furious with Red and he told him "The goddamn things could've bitten my fricken dick off! Now you're in for it dude!""

Red laughed "HA! Like your gonna do anything about it!"

All of a sudden, Susan Birdo appeared out of nowhere and said in her very masculine voice "There you are cutie! Get back over here!"

Black then grinned at Red "And there she is, right on cue!"

Red then dashed off shouting "AHH NOT YOU!!!! AHHH!!!!" He tried to run as fast as he could to the apartment to get away from Susan Birdo.

Green, Black, and Yellow started to wildly laugh, and Green said to Black and Yellow "Dudes, this has been one hell of a day hasn't it!"

Yellow replied as he high fived Black and Green "It sure has!"

"Yeah!" Black threw in. They then watched as Susan Birdo chased Red off, and towards the apartment.

**It's finally done, the first episode is finally done! I really hope this story doesn't fail on me this time and it'll be my lucky day! So please R&R and keep watching soon for another crazy episode! I haven't decided on what the next episode will be, but I'll let you know soon. Till next time! **

**BTW, While I try to settle out this writers block for Of Glitz and Glory keep a close watch for the 1****st**** part of Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie! **


	2. Episode 2

**Summary: **Finally it's about time I updated this story! This time The Koopa Bros try and take a stand to the Boos who've been haunting them at night recently all for one reason. The Koopa Bros had recently stolen a valuable possession from the Boos at Boo's Mansion, but they're about to learn a lesson you'll never forget…never and I repeat NEVER mess with Lady Bow!

I gotta say I really enjoyed the parts with Lady Bow and I'm sure you'll love her parts as well! I can't wait till she finally enters Of Glitz and Glory after writing this episode! Some parts may appear to be stupid, but it's another great and hilarious episode!

**Episode 2: The Boos Revenge  
**

On the top of Boo's Mansion a meeting was called to order. All the Boos living inside the mansion were gathered in the ballroom like room on the 3rd floor for a very important meeting. The Boo Mansion had been recently robbed and the leader of the Boos, owner of the mansion, and Boo Princess; Lady Bow was not pleased. All the Boos waited for Bow to appear and they were greeted by her butler, Bootler. He told them "Alright settle down everyone! May I present the fairest of all Boos, Lady Bow!"

Bow appeared by Bootler's side holding her deadly fan to her face laughing "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!"

The Boos started to cheer "YAAAAAY!!! IT'S LADY BOW!!!"

Bow smirked to the crowd telling them "Oh thank you! You're too kind! Now everyone listen up!" The Boos all listened to her since they were all so attached to their princess, and all the male Boos were overwhelmed by her beauty. Bow announced "Now as you all may have heard, yep! The rumors are true, we have been robbed last night of the Ruby Crown, a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation."

"Who stole it!"

"What time!?"

"Who would wanna mess with you!?"

Bootler told everyone "Settle down everybody! Let our fair lady speak!"

"Thank you Bootler!" Bow thanked Bootler. Bow continued "Now to answer your questions, we were robbed around 10 o'clock in the evening. I have heard from one of our fellow Boos from Gusty Gulch that he saw 4 suspicious Koopa Troopas sneak into the mansion last night."A random Boo from the crowd asked "Who were they!?"

Bow continued, looking angry all of a sudden "It was none other than those rotten brats who think they're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…The Koopa Bros!"

The Boos all laughed "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Okay, now that's funny!" A Boo chuckled.

"They actually pulled off a robbery!?"

"They're nothing but a joke!"

Bow laughed to herself "Yeah, I know! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" She put away her fan and continued "Well anyway, The Koopa Bros stole the Ruby Crown and they're currently residing in an apartment building in Toad Town, with the Crown in their posession!"

A random Boo asked "So…what do we do!?"

"What do we do!? What do you think! We do what we do best! Scare the living hell outta them! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" Bow held her fan up to her face as she laughed as usual. She continued to come up with a plan "Okay, so for the next few days we're gonna do whatever we can to scare them enough to their breaking point. They should end up trying to come to my glorious mansion to put up a fight where we trap them and force them to give up the Ruby Crown." She continued "Now from what I've learned from my dear friend Bombette we should target Yellow first since he's really nothing but a childish crybaby. Then we go after Green who shouldn't be too bad. But I have a feeling it'll take the extra effort to get to Black and Red. Black should be the hardest I think but nothing we can't handle…So who's with me!"

All the Boos in the room shouted "LET'S HAUNT THEM!!!"

A massive boo appeared in front of Bow saying "Bring it! I'm gonna haunt those mutha f---kas!"

Bow was glad to see the Big Boo had finally arrived and she said "Finally you show up! We could really use your help!"

The Big Boo replied in that gangster/tough guy voice of his "Oh you know I'll come through for you Lady Bow!"

"Good! Now everybody…We strike at evening!"

"YEAAAAH!!!!!"

"GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! Those fools won't know what hit them!" Lady Bow grinned at the thought of victory over The Koopa Bros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 9pm, just a few hours after Lady Bow met with the Boos in the mansion. The Koopa Bros sat in the living room of their 1 bedroom apartment watching a movie with tons of chips, popcorn, and drinks laying around the coffee table. They just sat around, watching Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen, nothing unusual for today. Black said out loud "Dudes, isn't this the most badass movie you've ever seen!"

Red replied quietly "Uh huh! It's getting pretty intense!" Red watched as the epicness of Devastator began to come into play.

"You said it dude!" Black replied back.

They continued to watch for a few minutes and with about 20 minutes in the movie Yellow asked Red "Hey dude…you wouldn't mind getting me a chuckola cola would you?"

Red replied rudely to Yellow like he always did to whenever Yellow asked something of him "Dude, get off your lazy ass and get it yourself!"

"C'mon Red! Can't you just do me one favor for once!""Nope! I'm not wasting my time for you!"

Yellow sighed as he got off the couch "Awww…Why do I even bother anymore! Pause the movie for me okay!"

Red answered "Yeah whatever!" Red quickly paused the movie and as Yellow walked away he unpaused it.

Black snapped at Red "Dude! He told you to pause it!"

Red snickered "Pffffft! Dude, do you wanna finish the movie or what!"

"Well yeah, but what about Yellow? He's the one who wanted to see this movie so bad, as well as me."

"Forget him! By the time he gets back the movie will be over! Besides, Green's the one with all the Chuckola Cola!"

"That's right dude!" Green pulled out the Chuckola Cola from underneath his arm chair and snickered to himself.

Black told Red and Green "You guys are assholes……But that's pretty funny!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellow walked into the enclosed kitchen. The kitchen was light enough for Yellow to see and he didn't really feel the need to turn the light on. He walked up to the fridge searching for his Chuckola Cola he wanted so bad and as he searched he said "Hmmm…I wonder where Red put the Chuckola Colas."

Yellow continued to search, but all of a sudden he heard a voice giggle "EeeHeeHeeHeeHeeHee!"

Yellow turned around feeling the urge to see if anything was behind him. He said out loud "Uh…Hello? Anyone there?" He looked back and forth noticing nobody was there. He reassured himself "Okaaay…I guess there's nobody there." He then closed the fridge and headed over to the pantry to check for his chuckola cola.

The voice began to giggle again "EeeHeeHeeHeeHeeHeeHee!"

Yellow turned around and said "Okay! This isn't funny, whoever keeps laughing stop trying to play games with me!" He opened up the pantry and all of a sudden a dozen Boos flew out and about. If there was anything Yellow was afraid of the most, it was Boos and Yellow jumped back and shrieked "WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" He fell backwards on the ground and the Boos began to corner him. He started to whimper at the sight of the incoming Boos and he asked "Wh-Wh-What do you w-w-want fr-fr-from me!!!"

The Boos began to laugh "Eee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee!!!" The then covered their eyes and then made their trademark scare face before they disappeared.

Yellow screamed "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" He crawled under the table out of fear and got down on the ground and covered his eyes and began to shake. He tried to calm himself by saying to himself "O-O-Okay Yellow, t-they're gone n-n-n-now, everything's gonna be just…."

Before he could say 'just fine' a random Boo appeared from behind him, this time being Lady Bow herself and she laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!"

Yellow went silent for a moment he uncovered his eyes and looked both ways. All of a sudden he came face to face with Lady Bow herself. He screamed "AAAAAHHHHHHHH…" He was cut short when Bow started to smack him repeatedly across the face, leaving him with bright red cheeks.

Bow started to laugh once again "GWAH HEE HA HA HA HA!!!" She disappeared, leaving Yellow so terrified he actually peed himself.

The lights turned on suddenly and Black stood at the door. He looked down at Yellow who shook uncontrollably from the Boos first attack. He asked "Uh dude? What's going on?"

Yellow stopped shaking and was surprised to see Black. He whined "Dude! It's the scariest thing ever! I-I tried to find the Chuckola Cola in the pantry and when I opened it up…several Boos flew out of it and they all scared me! It was so scary dude!" Yellow sniveled while he wiped the snot away from his nose.

Black told Yellow "Wow! Who would've known…Well anyway dude, you do know Green had the Chuckola Cola the whole time."

"H-He did?"

"Yeah! It was just a joke they wanted to do on you so they could finish the movie without you. Don't think that the Boos were planned dude!"

Yellow suddenly felt anger enter his mind and he knew he wouldn't have encountered the Boos if Red and Green didn't take all the Chuckola Cola. He grumbled "Grrrrrrr! They're so gonna get it soon!" Yellow had immediately thought of ways to get back at them.

Black grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off the ground and he said "Eh, forget it dude, what do you say you and me go kick that plumbers ass!"

Yellow replied as he got off the ground "Okay! Let's do it!!!" Video Games were the only thing that really took Yellow's mind off of fear and anger he felt.

Black sniffed the air and said "Dude…You reek! You smell like piss dude!"

Yellow replied, sounding embarrassed "Uh…Yeah dude…I kinda got so scared from the Boos that I might've pissed myself…Please don't tell Red dude! He'd just make fun of me for it!" Yellow got all embarrassed after telling Black.

"Relax dude! Like I'd ever tell Red you pissed yourself!" Black reassured Yellow.

A voice came from behind Black and said "Yellow pissed himself? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Red overheard Black talking since he was talking a little too loud. He said "Dude! What are you 5 years old!"

Green told Yellow, now standing in the kitchen with him and Black "Dude, you're 15 years old! You're too damn old to be peeing yourself!"

Yellow smacked himself in the face and said "Nice going Black!"

Black chuckled "Uh heh heh heh! Sorry dude!"

Red continued to laugh "BAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! You are so pathetic Yellow! BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yellow tried to ignore the insults Red spoke and told Green but he couldn't help himself and snapped back "Hey! Shut up dude! The Boos scared me that bad, you know I'm really afraid of Boos, so back off!" Red didn't respond back but glared at Yellow.

Black told Yellow "Dude just ignore him, we have some plumber ass to kick!" He dragged Yellow to their room so they could kick Mario and Luigi's ass on Super Smash Bros Brawl…They only way they can really defeat Mario.

"Okay, but now I gotta change my freaking boxers…Stupid Boos!!!" Yellow grumbled to himself/

Green chuckled to himself as Black and Yellow went to their room they all shared "Heh heh! You just got owned dude…By YELLOW!"

Red smacked Green in the back of the head and said "Shut up Green!"

Green shouted out "OWW! What the hell Red!"

"Think twice before you make comments like that dude!"

"Hmph! Whatever dude!" He then walked back to the living room as Red headed towards the front door. Green asked Red "Hey dude, what are you doing?"

"I think I'm gonna go out, hit the town for a bit!"

Green sat back down on the couch and changed the channel. He replied "Oh, well don't be too long dude!"

"Whatever! You're in charged while I'm gone…" Red opened the door, picking up the Ruby Crown on the way out. Before he left he said "…Oh and Green!"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Black and Yellow don't try anything funny! Last time I went out alone, Black and Yellow doused my boxers and bandana in maple syrup!"

"Dude relax! They're just playing Super Smash Bros Brawl in our room!"

"Whatever dude! Well I'm leaving!"

"See ya!" Green waved good bye as he closed the door. He sighed in relief as he left "Finally! Now I can get some time to myself!" Green turned to the Discovery Channel and said "I wonder if anything goods on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red walked out onto the streets of Toad Town, holding the Ruby Crown in his hands. He told himself "Heh heh heh! Red, selling this crown has gotta be the smartest thing you've ever thought of! You are such a genius!" He walked towards the local shop near by and entered.

The Boos watched from a nearby building and Lady Bow observed the self-centered Koopa as he walked towards the shop. She had Bootler with her and 2 other Boos. She pointed him out "There he is, and he's got our crown!"

Bootler said "My Lady, If I'm correct it looks like he may be headed to sell the Ruby Crown."

"Of course I know he's gonna sell it Bootler! That thing is worth 1000000 coins! 1000000 coins that we CAN'T let him have!"

The Boo on her right asked "What are we gonna do!"

"Yeah?"

Bow said "I have a plan! I need someone to go down and possess the Toad running the shop. If we don't…chances are he'll sell the crown and become rich."

Bootler volunteered "I shall do as you say my lady!"

Bow thanked Bootler "Why thank you Bootler…HOWEVER I think this job would be better suited for Boomer!"

Boomer replied "For me! It is an honor Lady!"

"Now, off you go!" Bow ordered Boomer.

"Right away Lady Bow!" Boomer disappeared.

"GWAH HEE HA HA!!!" Lady Bow laughed.

Back with Red, Red was standing in the Toad Shop browsing. He was approached by the Toad Merchant who asked him "May I help you sir?"

Red held up the Ruby Crown and asked "Yeah dude! I was wondering how much I could get for this?"

"Oh my! What a rare item indeed…" Boomer appeared behind him and flew into his body. The Toad was possessed all of a sudden and he began twitch, but he stopped. He said "I'm sorry, I can't accept this. You'll have to try somewhere else if you wish to sell this crown?"

Red asked "Okaaaay…Then if you won't take it then who will!"

"Try going to Rougeport, they'll accept it there!"

"ROUGEPORT! What the hell!!! I'm not going that far to sell a damn crown!" Red shouted out in rage.

"My apologies sir, try somewhere else." The possessed Toad continued.

Red stormed out of the place grumbling to himself "Goddamn it! Lousy good for nothing Toad! He'll get it someday!" He kept grumbling to himself until he saw a pink shelled Koopa Troopa wearing a green hat with pink ribbons. He noticed her and said to himself "Well lookie here!" He started to approach her and greeted her in a flirty mood "Well well well! If it isn't Kylie Koopa herself!"

Kylie sat on the bench and groaned in disgust at the sight of Red "Ugh! What the hell do you think you're doing here! I thought I ordered a restraining order against you!"

Red chuckled "Heh heh heh! Restraining order my ass Pfffffft! No restraining order is gonna keep me from getting to you!" Red sat next to her and started to nudge her in the elbow.

"Get the hell away from me!" She pushed Red off the seat, but that didn't stop him from attempting to flirt with her.

"What's the matter baby! I thought we had something special!" Red got back up on the bench.

"No we never did! In fact I'd rather walk around town without a shell on than ever go out with you again loser!"

Red gave her a smirk saying "Ooohhhhhh! Now that'd look pretty damn hot!"

Kylie smacked Red across the face and said "You see! This is exactly why I dumped you! You're ignorant, you're too self-centered, you're a jack ass, and lastly you're a fricken pervert, in fact I should call the cops right now!"

Red rubbed his cheek and he said "No need to get those losers over here!"

Kylie Koopa growled "Then get the hell away from me!!!"

"C'mon baby! Just one quick kiss is all I…

"NOW!!!!" Kylie shouted in rage.

Red jumped off the bench and replied "OKAY OKAY!!!" He walked away, flipping her off as he walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Koopa Bros apartment, Green was fast asleep on the couch. It was around 10 pm and he was the only one sleeping in the house at the moment. He woke up noticing the TV was still on and he yawned "Uhhhhhh…What time is…it?" He looked around to notice he was still in the living room with the TV on. He said to himself looking at the TV "That's funny? I remember turning the TV off…" He turned off the TV, but along with the TV all the power in the house went off. He said to himself as he looked around frantically "What the hell?" He tried to feel around for the matches that were placed on the end table.

All of a sudden a voice giggled "EeeHeeHeeHeeHeeHeeHee!"

Green stopped dead in his tracks and asked "Yellow? Black? Is that you?" He found the matches and said "Ah! Here they are." He struck the match against the grainy sand paper edge of the box and the light from the small match illuminated the room.

As Green picked up a candle and lit it he heard the voice again "EeeHeeHeeHeeHee!"

"Okay! What the hell is going on here?" He walked over to a power outlet and started to turn some switches, but nothing happened. He asked himself "Okay, now this is getting weird!" He suddenly heard some noises the bedroom and asked "Hello?" He opened the door and looked for Black and Yellow. He asked "Dudes? What's going on here?" He looked at Black and Yellow who were knocked unconscious on their beds, obviously Black's bed had black blankets and Yellow's had yellow blankets. He tried nudging Black and Yellow, but no response came from them. He pointed the candle towards Black and noticed a note. He said "Hey…what's this…" He read the note "Boo's Mansion…Tomorrow…" He looked at it and said "Huh? Boos Mansion…The place we stole the Ruby Crown from."

A voice called out, with a deep tone "You the fool who stole the crown!"

"Huh!? Who said that?" Green asked.

"Your worst nightmare…" A large Boo appeared in the room and chuckled "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Green shrieked "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He watched as the Boo drew in close to devour him whole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green shot up out of the couch shouting "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He realized he was having nothing but a bad dream and he was covered in sweat. He panted "Phew….I guess…It was nothing but a bad dream…" He wiped the sweat away from his forehead, realizing the TV was off just as the way he left it. He pondered the dream for a moment and wondered "But…Did it mean anything?"

The front door swung open, Red stood at the door carrying the Ruby Crown. He noticed Green was shocked and frightened and asked "Dude? What's up with you? You look like you saw a freaking ghost!"

Green explained as he walked over to Red "That's cause they're haunting my dreams you ass! And I think they're mad at us for stealing the crown!"

Red looked down at the crown and back up at Green. He told him "Dude…Do I really look like I give a damn?"

"I don't care if you give a damn or not dude! I'm pretty sure that nightmare had some meaning!"

Red rolled his eyes and told him "Dude, you REALLY gotta stop thinking through things like dreams!"

"But dude! It's serious, I even found a message in the dream that said 'Boo's Mansion, tomorrow. Besides, didn't you know Boos can haunt you through your dreams?"

Red walked in and headed towards their bedroom and said "You are such a nerd, dude! Like I'm gonna believe what you say dude. Haven't you ever thought of you're overreacting!"

Green sighed "Uhhhh…You never listen do you!" He followed Red into the bedroom and noticed Black and Yellow were still up, still playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Green asked "Dudes, you're still up?"

Black replied as he paused the game "Yeah dude!"

Red ordered Black and Yellow "Well I'm going to bed, turn that off dudes!"

Yellow pleaded "Aw c'mon Red! Can't we play a little longer!"

Black asked "Yeah dude, we're kicking some serious ass!" Black looked at the screen seeing Wario and Ganondorf about to attack Mario.

Green looked at the screen and said as he threw off his shell and threw on his favorite green t-shirt. He asked "Hey keep on playing, I wanna see you kick Mario's ass!"

"Okay!"

"No, Not okay! Some people want to get to sleep!" Red said as he climbed up onto his top bunk, right above Blacks.

"By some people, do you mean you?" Green asked sarcastically.

"What you too Green! Whatever, I'll just end this myself!" He picked up a Wii Mote and as Black and Yellow continued and he turned it off.

Black and Yellow whined "HEY!!!!"

"Alright, everyone in bed now! We got a big day ahead of us and I don't want to see a bunch of slackers in tomorrows training session." Red grumbled as he turned out the light. Black and Yellow reluctantly gave up and got in their beds along with Green.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Red, Black, Green, and Yellow all woke up around the same time. Green and Yellow we're quaking in fear since they were constantly being haunted by the Boos in their sleep. Black approached them in the kitchen and Yellow and Green sat at the kitchen table trying to enjoy a bowl of cereal but were a little shaken up from the previous night. Black asked "Dudes, what's got you spooked like this?"

Green was the first to reply "Dude, I think we're being targeted!"

"For what, an attack?"

"No! I think the Boos are after us! Isn't it a coincidence that once the Ruby Crown was stolen from them, they started haunting me and Yellow?"

"Nope! Not at all dude!" Black replied rather. He continued "Oh! Well I got bad news?"

Yellow asked "We're not going to the party tonight?"

"No, we're still going…but Red wants us down in the forest for an early training session, he told me he wants us out there at 7:00 sharp!"

"WHAT!?"

"Uh huh dudes…"

"But it's 6:57 right now! And I'm still eating!" Yellow said as he shoved a spoonful of Frosted Koopa O's in his mouth.

Green said "So?"

"I can't train on an empty stomach dude! Having a good breakfast is the best way to get my day started!"

Black told Yellow "Well bring breakfast with you dude, Red's gonna kill me if I don't get you down there." Black said as if he cared about Red's orders for once.

"Okay!" Yellow said as he got up from the table, carrying his bowl in his right hand. Green was already finished with breakfast. They walked up to the front door, but as Black reached for the door handle, the door swung open, and knocked him on his back.

Black shouted out "AW DUDE!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" He squirmed and did whatever he could to try and get back on his feet.

Red was at the door and he looked down and Black and he sarcastically said "Whoops!"

"Can someone get me up!" Black asked his brothers and immediately received help from Yellow. Once he was back on his feet he thanked him "Hey thanks bro!"

"No problem Black!" Yellow replied.

Red finally stated "Dudes, Hurry up and get down to the forest immediately…and Yellow."

"Yes Red?"

"Did I say you could bring breakfast along?"

"Uhhh…no, but then again you never said anything!" Yellow nervously replied hoping Red wouldn't force him to go without breakfast.

"Well think again dude!" Red smacked the bowl out of Yellow's hand.

Yellow whined "DUDE!!! What was that for!" Yellow noticed Red had caused the bowl to shatter.

Green shouted "You owe me another bowl dude! I just bought that thing!"

"Hmph! Like I care about your precious bowl! Now let's go dudes!" Red ordered his bros as he walked out. Black, Green, and Yellow soon followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the foggy forest Lady Bow observed the targets laid out around the area, with boxes full of Koopa Shell Stars. She was accompanied by Bootler and she thought of the perfect plan. She said "Ah! Nothing like a foggy morning huh Bootler!"

"Yes my Lady, it sure brings out the spookiness in the forest!"

"Well anyway, I've decided we're gonna pull a full scale attack right here in the middle of their training session. Red is known to get really pissed when interrupted during training."

"Shall I round up some of the other Boos?"

"Well no duh! I want this to be big! If this works they'll be bound to head for the mansion! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" Lady Bow and Bootler disappeared and waited for Red and his bros.

The Koopa Bros soon walked into the dense forest to the area Red set up. Red told his bros "It's right over here dudes?"

Yellow whined "Dude! Can't we train later, I'm still hungry and It's so creepy here!" Yellow looked around noticing the fog covered the forest in a thick layer, but there was enough visibility to see the targets Red had set up.

"Dude quit your bitchin' and suck it up!" He walked in front of a box full of Koopa Shell Stars and he explained "Okay dudes, today we're gonna work on our star throwing skills."

Green asked "Why do we need to train for that! We've nearly mastered star throwing!"

"Yeah well we've never trained in the fog before!" He picked up the bladed koopa shell star and he said "Now watch and learn dudes!" He pointed to a red targed about 10 feet away from them and demonstrated as he threw the star into the distance and his accuracy was correct, so it ended up hitting the target dead center.

Yellow and Black were impressed that he managed to hit a bulls eye from 10 feetr away with such thick fog and said "WHOA!!! That was awesome!" They said it at the same time.

Green however didn't care and he mumbled to himself "Hpmh! I could do that blindfolded!"

Red ordered his bros "Okay, now grab a star and let's get crackin' dudes!" He picked up a few stars and waited for his bros to get some.

Black said to himself "This should be easy!" He aimed for a target on a tree about 15 feet away and whipped it at the target. He watched as it flew towards it and hit the target in the center and he cheered "Bulls eye!"

Yellow congratulated him "Nice shot Black!"

"Thanks dude!" He started to fire a few more as Green started to throw some.

Red watched as Black and Green skillfully threw the Koopa shell stars at their targets and threw some around in the mean time. He noticed Yellow was just standing around and waiting to throw his stars, looking for a target. Red asked "Dude! What's the hold up! Get throwing those Koopa shell stars!"

Yellow apologized "Sorry dude! It's just that…something's not right here!"

"What the hell are you talking about dude!" Red gave Yellow a weird look as he talked.

"I don't know! I'm getting the weirdest feeling now and it sends chills up my back!"

"Like I care! Get to work dude! We're burning day light!"

"Okay Red, if you say so…" Yellow started to chuck some stars at the targets as well, nailing some bulls eyes."

Black cheered as he hit a few more "OH YEAH!!! WHO'S NUMBER 1!!!"

"Not you!" Green said.

"Who asked you!" Black replied.

Some whispers could be heard in the background which broke Red's focus and caused him to miss his target. He groaned "ARGH!!! Who keeps whispering!"

"EeeHeeHeeHeeHeeHeeHee!!!"

Black asked "What's wrong with you dude!" He looked at Red who was now looking around.

Red told him "Someone's watching us! I can hear it all around us!"

"I don't hear anything!"

Yellow said "Yeah! Me too, dude!" All of a sudden about 50 Boos appeared in the area swooping down at the Koopa Bros, screaming and such. Yellow shrieked "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He hid in his shell to avoid further tormenting.

Red screamed "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Green tried to remain calm and he said " What did I tell you dude! We're being targeted!!!" Green dodged an incoming Boo as they all tried to tackle the Koopa Bros.

Red said "Doesn't matter! Don't let them interrupt us! Show them what we've got!"

Black said with a whole lot of confidence "YEAH! Now this is what I call target practice!" He dodged a few more Boos and slid in his shell over to the box containing the stars. He tried to throw them at the Boos, managing to hit one causing it to disappear. "YEAH!!!!" Black shouted in joy.

Red noticed Yellow was hiding in his shell on the ground and he shouted out "YELLOW!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP!!!"

Yellow called out, trying to prove he wasn't a crybaby "O-Okay…" He came out of his shell and watched as the Boos swooped down on them he started to throw stars at them as well, but had no success but he never gave up.

Above the chaos the Boos were causing, and as a few more Boos disappeared Lady Bow and Bootler watched. Lady Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!! I believe this is going quite well!"

"Yes indeed my fair Lady!" Bootler replied.

"I know! Call up the Big Boo, tell him to deliver a message to them."

"I shall summon him at once!" Bootler then called out "Oh Big Boo, do you hear me!"

The Big Boo appeared in front of Lady Bow and Bootler and asked "You called?"

Bow explained "Yes we did! I want you to get in there and tell them to travel deep within Forever Forest and meet me in my lovely mansion! There I shall force the Ruby Crown out of them!"

"I'm right on it Lady!" The Big Boo disappeared.

Back with Red and his bros they continued to fight off the Boos. Red shouted "DON'T GIVE UP DUDES!" He watched as the Big Boo finally appeared and asked "Wow, this guys a little late!"

Black shouted out "HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!"

"It's called an Atomic Boo dude!" Green said.

"Well it's gonna be an atomic nothing when I'm done with it!" Black muttered.

The Big Boo began to speak "EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AT ONCE!!!" Everyone froze in place and as they did, even the Boos. The Big Boo made an announcement "I got a message for the pathetic little brats known as the Koopa Bros!"

Red shouted back "HEY! We're not pathetic!"

Yellow said "We're not brats!"

Black threw in "We're awesome dude!"

"We're the Koopa Bros!!!" Green threw im

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Shut up Red!"

The Big Boo roared "QUIET!!! Now listen up good! You mutha f--kas betta' get yo' asses down to Boos Mansion immediately!"

"And what if we don't!"

"We shall forever haunt you!"

"Alright! Fine! We'll go over to your precious mansion and kick your ass there!"

"It's through Forever Forest, don't get lost and hurry! Or I'll have Lady Bow kick yo' asses herself!" Every single Boo in the area disappeared.

Yellow sighed in relief "Phew! They're gone!"

Black said "I didn't think that would ever end!"

Red ordered his bros "Whatever dudes, let's just go find that fricken mansion and show find that Lady Bow!"

Green threw in "Might I remind you that she's a friend of Mario and she was there in Bowser's Castle. Remember hearing that she completely owned Tubba Blubba, and the Anti Guy Unit?"

"Hmph! So what if she took down a few suckers! She can never take on us!" Red and his bros retreated to Forever Forest and left everything where it was, bring a few stars with them in case.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within Forever Forest, the Koopa Bros wandered the endless forest searching for the way to Boos Mansion. Yellow was rather terrified of the place and whimpered "D-D-Dude…this place creeps me out! Why do we have to do this!"

Red reminded Yellow "Do you want the Boos to constantly haunt you or what dude!"

"No! I'd rather die than suffer through them everyday!!!" Yellow said, acting a little too over dramatic.

Green said as he searched the area for a difference in the branching paths "Dude, aren't you being a little too dramatic!"

"Okay! I guess it was a little too dramatic." Yellow continued with his bros and noticed a tree woke up and cackled with its red eyes and mouth. Yellow shrieked "WAAAAAH!!!!"

Black noticed there were no trees like that before and he said "This has gotta be the way!"

"Yeah, let's move one!" Green said.

As the opened the gate a Piranha Plant sprouted up from the ground and chomped down on Black's leg. Black shouted out in pain "YOOOOWCH!!!"

Red said "Dude! Where did that thing come from!!!"

"I-I don't know dude! URRRRGH LET GO OF ME!!!" Black tried to pull away from the Piranha Plant. He finally managed to get his leg uncaught, but left behind his shoe. He watched as the Piranha Plant started to rot and melt. He walked over to take back his shoe from the deceased Piranha Plant. He chuckled to himself "Heh heh heh! Now that was cool!"

Green said "Dude, you really gotta clean those things if it just did that to a Piranha Plant!"

Yellow threw in "Yeah dude! That odor is so strong I get nauseous from getting one whiff of it!"

"Dude, I don't see what's so bad about the smell! It smells fine to me!" He said as he took a whiff of the nasty odor, clearly liking it.

Red said "Aw dude! Just seeing you do that makes me wanna go throw up!"

"Let's just go already!" Black said as he slipped his shoe back on.

After more traveling and chaos the Koopa Bros finally reached a sign. Red read it out loud "If you have business at Boo's Mansion, head this way." He said to his bros "Well, I guess this is it!"

"Finally! I hate it in there!" Green sighed. They walked to the gate and opened it. It let to the front lawn of Boos Mansion.

Yellow whined "This place is so creepy dudes!"

"Shut up Yellow!" Red punched Yellow in the arm.

Yellow winced as he took the punch and whined "O-Okay…You didn't have to hit me dude!"

They walked up to the gate and opened it. They took a look at the 3 story eerie mansion and gulped as they walked up the dirt pathway. As they approached the doors Red said "This is it dudes! Be on your best guard!"

"I'm good!" Black said.

"Let's just get this over with!" Green sighed.

"Can I stay behind!" Yellow asked.

"NO! Now let's go!" They opened the door to find the main lobby of Boos Mansion. The looked around noticing the creaky wooden floors, antiques all around the place, a nearby stairs, and several portraits of Boos. There was a lone Boo in the Lobby and Red approached it and asked "Where the hell is your leader!"

The Boo replied looking at the arrogant Koopa "She's on the 3rd floor, take the stairs and hop into the portrait on the far right."

Green commented "Reminds me of Super Mario 64!"

Red said "Yeah dude!" He then took his bros up stairs and approached the painting of the Boo with a top hat and appeared on the 3rd floor. They walked into the doors and entered the ball room like room which was supposed to be Lady Bow's throne room or something.

Lady Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" The Koopa Bros went silent and started to look around.

"I know that laugh!" Yellow stated.

Black said "It's her…"

Lady Bow appeared in her usual area accompanied by Bootler. She greeted them "If it isn't the Koopa Bros themselves! I am Lady Bow!"

Bootler introduced himself "And I am Lady Bow's humble servant, Bootler!"

Red demanded "What do you want! You're the one who ordered the attack aren't you!"

Yellow said, remembering the previous night "Hey! You're the Boo that smacked me!"

"Oohhh! Very observant for a gang of weaklings!"

"HEY! We're anything but weak!" Red snapped back.

Lady Bow explained "Whatever, let's just make this quick! I want the Ruby Crown back!!!"

Red remembered they had stolen the Ruby Crown two nights ago. He pulled it out and asked "This thing!"

"Yes, either give it up now and make things easy on yourself…OR we can do things MY way! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!"

"Like I'll ever return this treasure! This baby's gonna make me rich!"

"I guess we'll have to do things the hard way then! Bootler, do me a favor and tie these foolish Koopas up!"

"Right away my lady!" Bootler appeared in front of them and instantly tied them up and hung them from the chandelier.

Red demanded "HEY!!! PUT US DOWN!!!"

"YEAH!!!" Black threw in.

Lady Bow laughed "Naaaah, I think I'll just watch you idiots squirm and struggle to free yourselves! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! That is unless you want to give me the Ruby Crown back!"

"You wish!"

"Then I guess I'll have to do this!" Lady Bow floated over to them and pulled out her fan. She said "I guess it's time for a little joy ride! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" She started to smack them with her fan causing them to spin around rapidly on the rope.

Red shouted "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!"

Yellow somehow enjoyed it and cheered as they spun around "WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!! DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

"NO YELLOW!!!" Green told him.

Lady Bow said "Okay!" She then started to smack them again resulting in the same effect. She laughed as the spun around "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! This is just too much fun!"

Red said as he was now starting to get dizzy "You're not gonna get your crown that easily!"

Green told Red "Just give it up Red, she's only gonna start smacking us again and that spinning is really making me feel like I'm gonna throw up dude!"

Black said "I don't even know how in the world Yellow is enjoying this!"

Yellow cheered "Dudes! It feels like a ride at an amusement park!!!"

"Shut up Yellow! Don't instigate her!"

Lady Bow started to smack them again and watched as they spun around. She told them "This is your last warning! Give up the crown…Or I'll be forced to take drastic measures!"

"Auuuuugh…I'm not gonna give up!" Red groaned.

"C'mon dude…I can't take much more!" Green whined.

"Last chance!" Lady Bow reminded Red.

Red finally sighed "Whatever….Take it you bitch! They wouldn't take it at the shop anyway!"

"Now you see things my way!" Lady Bow ordered Bootler then "Bootler! You may now untie our guests!"

"I shall do as you say immediately!" Bootler got the Koopa Bros down from the chandelier and untied them, retrieving the Ruby Crown and handing it to Lady Bow.

Bow laughed, looking down at the Koopa Bros, Red looked all down after having to give up the crown "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! The Ruby Crown is back where it belongs!!!"

Yellow giggled "Hehehehe! That was fun!"

"Dude shut up!" Red told Yellow.

Green groaned "Auuuugh…Glad you ended that Red!"

"Whatever dude! Let's just get the hell outta here!"

The Koopa Bros got off the ground but before they could leave Lady Bow stopped them and she told them "Better think twice before you mess with me again! I'm not gonna go so easy on you next time!"

"And don't think you can haunt us ever again!"

"I can't make any promises, but we'll leave you be…for now!" Lady Bow said as she watched them leave the 3rd floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black tried to cheer up Red as they left the mansion "Dude, it's not so bad losing the crown to that bitch! At least she won't haunt us no more!"

Yellow sighed "I'm glad they'll never haunt us again!"

"You do realize she said 'for now' right?" Green said.

"So?"

Red told his bros "Dudes, let's just get the hell outta here!"

"I'm with you on that one dude!" Black agreed.

"Yeah! Finally we can leave this creepy forest!" Yellow cheered in joy.

"Let's just hope she'll keep her promise dudes!" Red said.

They walked towards the gate and as they opened it Lady Bow appeared suddenly and shrieked "GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

The Kooap Bros all screamed "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" They all ran away from Boos Mansion at an instant.

"GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! They really thought I would leave them alone! They are so gullible!" Lady Bow returned to the mansion where she threw a party in celebration of retrieving the Ruby Crown.

**FINALLY! This episode is finished, probably the longest chapter of anything yet! Once again Lady Bow's parts were my favorite and on a side note, I know Kylie Koopa is from the past but I wanted to have a Koopa for Red to hit on only to be rejected again. Next time on The Adventures of The Koopa Bros…Find out, NEXT EPISODE!!! New chapter for Of Glitz and Glory coming your way this month so watch out for that!**

**Any way think about it! This is The Yoshster, The Voice, The voice of the people!!! And TheYoshster's always happy to see you! **


	3. Episode 3, Part 1

**Summary: **This time on The Adventures of The Koopa Bros…Black and Yellow hit the town for a little partying but on their return home they are attacked by a mysterious unknown group. Black is kidnapped but fortunately Yellow managed to escape so he could get Red and Greens help. What do they want with Black, where are they keeping him? Find out! The club really isn't full of the best stuff, the best part happens at the end, and you'll be surprised and you'll probably laugh.

**Episode 3: The Darkness Within, Part 1.**

Downtown Mushroom City, always a wild place during the night. Black and Yellow decided to hit the town for some late night partying and they were about to enter a night club in the city. The two misfit Koopas stood in line to get into the club and they chatted while they waited. Black was pumped up for some clubbing and he said "Dude, we are so gonna rock this club tonight!"

Yellow looked around was just happy to be out of the house and he told Black "I'm just glad we could get out of the house, Reds being a real jerk today!"

"Yeah, I have no clue what crawled up his ass, but I can't believe how harsh he's been today!"

Yellow sighed "Yeah…Especially when he beat me up over a harmless prank…"

Black remembered "Dude, I still can't believe you were still standing after!"

Yellow was kinda embarrassed remembering what happened and he said "Although I completely humiliated myself by crying so hard in public…" Yellow continued rambling on "I still remember when he locked me out of the bathroom, when he could clearly see I really had to go and worst of all he had to give me a massive atomic wedgie after I finally managed to get in the bathroom and out."

Black chuckled "Heh heh heh! You gotta admit that was the greatest atomic wedgie ever dude! Hahahaha!"

Yellow snapped back as they moved further up in line "Hey! Who's side are you on dude!"

Black nervously chuckled "Uh heh heh heh! But it seriously was dude!" He continued after taking another couple steps forward "And damn did you pick the wrong day to wear tighty whities! Why the hell we're you even wearing them?"

Yellow replied "Red doused all my boxers in maple syrup."

Black suddenly remembered "Then how come he didn't douse my boxers in syrup…?" He continued after thinking "Oh yeah that's right, I didn't douse his!"

"Yeah, he's been acting really strange today…no wait…SUPER STRANGE!!!"

Black suddenly remembered another harsh prank Red did on Yellow "Oh damn! I forgot about when he put that powder stuff in your chocolate milk and it made you so sick you were stuck in the bathroom puking for almost an hour."

Yellow shivered, remembering how horrible that was and he said "Can we just forget it dude. I just wanna…"

Yellow was interrupted by a voice that said "Next!"

"Oh! We're already at the front of the line!"

"Awesome!!!" Black shouted.

The Sledge Bro, who acted as the clubs bouncer looked through a list and he said "Sorry, you guys aren't on the welcome list!"

Black and Yellow gasped "WHAT!?"

Black argued "We're ALWAYS on the list dude!"

"Yeah you're on the list alright…The BANNED list!"

Black continued arguing "You can't ban us! We're the Koopa Bros!"

Yellow threw in "We're the coolest of the cool!"

"Yeah!!!"

The bouncer answered to their argument "Yeah and that's exactly why you're not allowed! Last time you were hear, I heard you and your other two bros got so wasted you ended causing all sorts of chaos!" He began to run down a list "Streaking, harassment, fighting, pranks, theft, the list goes on and on!"

"You can't blame us for getting drunk! It was a huge ass party and there was tons of drinks! I can't help myself if it's a party!" Yellow tried to convince the bouncer.

Black threatened "Yeah! So I suggest you let us in NOW!!! Before I have to bust some skulls in!" Black balled up his fists and began to crack them.

Yellow tried to negotiate "Wait, can't you just let us in today? We just wanna have some fun!"

"No can do!"

Black told him "Hold on a bit dude!"

Yellow asked "Why? He's not gonna let us in…"

Black whispered to Yellow "I got a plan dude!" He then asked the bouncer "What if I told you my bro is the famed Y-Dawg. You know, the best DJ in town." Black winked at Yellow.

The bouncer took a look at Yellow and he said "I dunno, I'm gonna need some proof!"

Yellow asked "Does this help?" He pulled out of his shell a gold chain, a yellow baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, and some white and yellow wristbands and put them on. He said "Ta da!!! It's me alright!"

The bouncer examined Yellow and he replied "Eh what the hell! But on ONE condition!!!"

Black and Yellow asked "What?"

"YOU! Have to show everyone your famed kick ass mixes." The bouncer ordered Yellow.

Yellow replied "Okay! As long as it gets me in, I'm happy!" He happily ran in and turned back to ask Black "You coming dude?"

Black told Yellow "Yeah, just hang on a sec!" He handed the bouncer 10 coins and said "10 coins to get us off the banned list, take it or leave it!"

The bouncer replied as he took the coins "Okay, I'll accept your offer…BUT if you try anything stupid again I swear I will beat you so bad your own momma won't recognize you!"

"Sure thing!" Black followed Yellow inside. When they walked in they finally could hear the blaring music, flashing lights, and loud chatter of the party. Black looked around and said "Dude, I love this place!" He noticed everything from the dance floor, the bar, the lounging areas, and the TV's.

Yellow thanked Black "If it wasn't for you we would've never gotten in dude!"

Black told Yellow "Yeah dude!" he gave him a high five. He then looked around and he told Yellow "Alright, I'm gonna go over there and try and pick us up some ladies! Why don't you go get this party started!"

Yellow dashed off to the turntable and sound system, telling Black "I'm already on it dude!" He walked up to the turn table and pulled from his shell a CD labled 'Yellow's Mixes'. He popped it in the music player and he announced after putting some head phones on "Yo people! Who's ready to party!!!"

Yellow immediately got the crowds attention and they shouted "WOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A random Toad asked "Is that, that one DJ who is like the best in town?"

His friend said "I think so! No wait, it is him!!!"

Yellow began to turn up the volume and fiddle with some switches. He announced "Yo people! Y-Dawg here and I got some great tunes for you!" He then began to play a mix of random songs and his own mixes that all sounded pretty well together.

Black shouted as he watched all the random Koopas, Yoshis, Toads, Goombas, Bumpties, Doogans, Boos, Mousers, Dry Bones, and Lakitus dance and cheer for Yellow "ROCK THAT THING DUDE!!!" He chuckled to himself "Heh heh heh! That's my bro!" He walked over to the bar and asked the bartender "Yo waiter, got anything not so alcoholic? I'm trying to not get drunk tonight."

The Toad bartender replied "Yes, we have some Chuckola Cola, a bit of Koopa Chaos, some Root Beer, a bit of Honey or Maple Syrup, and other generic sodas. Are you sure you don't want anything alcoholic?"

Black asked "Ummmmm….Okay! Get me a bottle of Koopa Lite and one of those Koopa Chaos for my bro." Black fell right into that old trick used by Mushroom City bartenders.

"Coming right up!" The bartender said as he pulled out a can of Koopa Chaos and a bottle of Koopa Lite. He handed them to Black and Black walked away from the counter.

Black popped open his beer and took one sip out of it. He walked through the crowd and up the stairs to reach Yellow. He told him "Yo dude, here's something for the long run of the…err whatever you call it, show?"

Yellow was more into his music and he was clearly enjoying the tunes and satisfaction of the crowd below him. He told Black "Hold on a sec dude!" He continued to scratch the turntable and flip the switches.

Black waited a few seconds and he said "Alright, time up dude! Now are you gonna listen or what!"

Yellow didn't reply this time and just continued to play the music.

Black sighed "Ughhhh…." He walked behind Yellow and flipped a switch that apparently shut down the machine and tunes.

Yellow gasped "What the hell?" He opened his eyes suddenly and looked around. He turned around to see Black snickering by the switch and he asked in a shocked tone "Black!!! What did you do!?"

There was a sudden confusion among the crowd below them wondering what was going on. Black looked at Yellow and stopped snickering to himself "Hehehe…Sorry dude! Now that I got your attention, take this."

Yellow looked at Black holding out the Koopa Chaos and asked "All for this? Dude, you could've just set it beside me or waited!" He took it anyway and he told Black "Well…Thanks anyway dude!" He turned the switch back on and got everything started back up again. He apologized to the people as Black walked off the platform "Sorry bout' that! Now let's get this show back on the road!!!" He played a new track which was a techno pop mix.

Black walked towards one of the lounge areas looking for some girls he could try to flirt with but on his way his cell rang. He picked it up and asked "Hello?"

On the other line was Red, sounding a little annoyed and he asked "Dude! Where the hell are you and Yellow! You're supposed to be here helping us beat The Doc's clan record!"

Black reminded Red "Dude, I already told you a fricken hour ago, me and Yellow wanted to go out for some partying!"

Red and Green were sitting on the couch back at their apartment, sitting around playing Yellow's XBOX .They were playing Nazi Zombies with the lights off and all kinds of soda around the table, just trying to make it to 70 rounds. Red told Black as he chugged down some Chuckola Cola "I don't care dude! Get back home and help us out! We can't do this without you and Yellow!"

Black argued back "Dude, we never agreed to helping you in the first…."

Green shouted in the middle of Black's sentence "Aw damn it!!! You gotta be kidding me!"

Red said "You gotta be fricken kidding me!!!" Red slammed the controller down on the couch.

Black asked "What happened?"

Green grabbed the phone and explained "We just got swarmed while I was trying to Pack-A-Punch the MG-42."

Black asked "Why didn't you just use a Monkey Bomb?"

Red threw in " I did and it glitched…and I thought you didn't care dude!"

Black suddenly realized he just blindly bought into their conversation and said "Damn it Red! Whatever, I gotta go! Later!" Black hung up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Red and Green they were starting a new round. Red and Green's characters spawned ontop of the mainframe near the Pack-A-Punch machine and Red said as he got his game face on "Okay dude, this time make no stupid mistakes!"

Green replied "Dude, we we're doing awesome! Blame the damn Monkey Bomb for glitching!" Green moved his player towards the Pack-A-Punch machine and began knifing it.

Red asked as he looked at Green's screen while moving towards his window to the right "Dude, what the hell are you doing? The zombies are already coming….rather slowly."

Green said "Just wait and you'll see!"

After he knifed it again, Green's character Nikolai randomly spoke "Pack-A-Punch? Oh my god…I think it makes VODKA!!!"

Green started to laugh "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's what I was doing!"

Red replied as he began to shoot the zombie tearing the boards down "Heh heh! You gotta love that line! I just wish Black and Yellow would get their asses over here so we can beat that record!"

Green paused the game and he said "Dude I know a way!"

"What do you know!?" Red asked rather rudely.

"I can track his phone using a program I got…."

Red interrupted Green "Dude…Do you really think I wanna hear any of your geeky bullcrap!"

"Dude! Just listen to me for once!"

"Yeeeeeah…No! Let's get back to the game! Now unpause it so we can kick some zombie ass!!!" Red demanded.

Green sighed as he rolled his eyes "Ughhhhh…You always gotta pull that nonsense on me." He unpaused the game and they continued to play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Black and Yellow, Black was walking around searching for a few girls. He walked up to the bar again and sat down next to a red shelled Koopa with brown hair and asked "Hey baby you want a piece of me?"

The Koopa turned around and took one look at Black and said "Ugh! Not if you're one of those low life Koopa Bros!"

Black chuckled nervously "B-But what if I wasn't?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you are!" She told Black

A Toadette sitting beside her Koopa friend interrupted her friend and said "Hey hold on minute will you! He's the strong one." She smiled in a love struck mood.

"Aw don't tell me you actually like this loser!"

Black snapped "Hey! Nobody calls me a loser!"

The Toadette in the green challenged "Then why don't you put your money worth on that!"

"Um…What?"

"It's simple! Whoever can drink a glass of beer the fastest wins! If you win, you can take me out on the dance floor, but if I win you gotta go out there and dance shell-less." She winked at Black.

Black said in a jovial tone "No way am I gonna lose then! It's on!" He snapped his fingers and she gave him a large glass of beer.

The Toadette said "By the way, I'm Rachael!"

"And you probably already know I'm Black!" Black answered as he grasped the glass.

Rachael's Koopa friend said "I'll do a countdown…ready…set…go!"

Black and Rachael began to chug the beer down as fast as they could. Black however had never lost a challenge to and food eating contest and luck was on his side today. He slammed the glass down and raised an arm in the air in triumph. He said "Oh yeah baby! That's how it's done!!!"

Rachael finally finished hers a second after Black and congratulated "Wow! That was well done! You can sure chug a beer down fast!"

Black chuckled "Ha ha ha! I've been in a few beer chugging competitions before at parties."

Rachaels Koopa friend got up and said "I think I'll be leaving you two now…" She got up and left the bar.

"Okay!" Rachael then asked Black "So, let's go dance!"

Black agreed "Okay!" He followed her onto the flashing dance floor. They walked through the crowd and into the least crowded area with enough room to dance for the both of them. Black was enjoying Yellows music and he just moved with the beat.

Rachael asked "So do you come here often?"

Black replied "Well…Not exactly. I mean me and my bros come here to party every now and then but we like to try different places to."

"Oh I see!" She replied as she continued to dancing. The continued dancing for the next several minutes.

Yellow was still up on the turn table and sound system and he's been playing tunes for at least an hour now. He finally ran out of music of his own to play and he announced as he popped in one of the clubs party mixes "Okay everyone, that's all for today! I hope you really enjoyed the tunes and everything and I hope to play here again someday!"

Yellow received several cheers and as he walked down the stair people threw money at him for tips. He collected it all and stored it in his shell. He wondered "Now where is Black!?" He walked through the crowd looking around for Black. When he finally found him he called out "Hey Black!"

Black looked towards Yellow and noticed him. He said "Hey bro! What's up!"

Yellow walked over to him and he said "Well I'm finally done with playing music…" He looked at Rachael and asked "Who's this?"

Rachael introduced herself "You must be one of Black's brothers, I'm Rachael!"

Yellow said "Hi! I'm Yellow."

Black asked as he continued to dance "Hey why don't you go find yourself some chick to dance with dude!"

Yellow put his hand behind his head and nervously said "I don't know Black…I mean I'd love to but I'm not really good with woman!"

"Nonsense dude! Any girl will fall for you!"

Yellow agreed "Yeah, but It's just I've always been kinda shy and all…"

"C'mon dude! If you don't then you're not gonna be able to party with us!"

"Oh alright, I'll just give it a go!" Yellow walked off to look at the bar.

Rachael said "I seriously wonder if he will find someone."

"Don't worry about him! He'll find someone and be back here in no time!" He then said "Then we got get some drinks and chill!" After a while Yellow returned with another Yellow shelled Koopa Troopa with a blonde ponytail. Black said "Wow! That was fast!"

Yellow introduced the Koopa "Hey this is Kara!"

Kara greeted them "Hey! I'm Kara…hey wait, don't I know you from somewhere." She asked Rachael.

Rachael replied "I think we both go to Tayce T's cooking class? You go right?"

"Oh yeah! So that's where I seen you!"

Black suggested "Alright, why don't we go over there, order some drinks and chill out!"

Yellow asked "I thought you said you weren't gonna buy any alcoholic drinks dude?"

Black said "One little drink's not gonna hurt dude!" They claimed a lounge area and ordered a few drinks. They ordered a few drinks and began to chat for a long time. Black was making all sorts of stupid comments and Yellow could only wonder why. He just tried to unsuccessfully flirt with Kara. Black said, taking a drink from a glass of beer "Dude, you were soooo awesome up there!"

Yellow thanked Black "Thanks dude…but I s seriously wonder how many beers you've had."

Kara said "You do seem a little tipsy!"

Rachael said "This is probably his 4th one I'm guessing."

Black joked "4 beers!? I thought it was only 2?" He continued to drink. They continued to chat and after so much, Black eventually became drunk. Yellow was annoyed and their girls wondered is he should even be this drunk.

Rachael asked "Black, isn't it about time you laid off the beer. I mean you seriously look like a lunatic!"

Black hiccuped and said "Nooonsense HIC! I'm just fine baby!" Black suddenly collapsed on Rachael and he somehow gave her a black eye.

Rachael shouted "YOOOOWCH!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Rachael held onto her eye, cursing and went looking for her friend.

Yellow sighed "Ughhhh Black! You gotta be kidding me."

Kara asked Yellow "Hey, shouldn't you get him out of here? I mean it's be the smart choice if you're such a great brother to Black."

He said "Yeah…But I'll see you again someday right?"

"I have no clue…Well anyway…Bye!" She got off the couch and walked away.

Yellow sighed "I hope I see her again…" He looked at Black and he said "Now I gotta get him out of here! I think I should get him back home now…as well as me!" Yellow picked Black up off the couch and began to drag him out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellow dragged Black out of the bar, reassuring the people who watched "Don't worry! He's okay, nothing to see here people!" He continued to drag Black out until he was out of sight from the people in front of the club. He walked out and sat himself and Black on a bench. He panted from the effort to get Black there and he said "Awww…dude! Dragging you is so exhausting!"

Black suddenly woke up and rubbed his eyes. He groaned "Guuuuh…What happened?" He held his head against the back of his head.

Yellow replied "Um…You passed out. You ended up collapsing on Rachael and you somehow gave her a black eye? She got up swearing and left."

Black muttered "Awww damn it!"

Yellow continued "Worst of all, I had to drag you all the way out of the club and here!"

Black apologized "Sorry bro! Ugghhhh…" He covered his hand over his eyes since he was beginning to get a headache.

Yellow got up and said "Let's just go home dude, I'm starting to get tired!" He got up and he was followed by a groggy Black. They walked down the street and eventually came to a forest area by Toad Town.

Black suggested "Let's cut through here dude."

Yellow looked into the forest and said "T-T-Through the forest…at night?"

"Yeah dude!"

Yellow asked "But are you sure you're good enough to the point where you won't collapse again?"

"Yeeeah…I'm fine HIC! Awww duuude!" He held the back of his head again. He continued "I can make it dude!" They walked into the forest, navigating their way through the massive trees and bushes. After about 2-3 minutes and more wandering Black wished "Aw dude, I HIC wish…uhhh…Oh yeah! I wish some random HIC Shoop Da Whoop would show up and blast HIC these trees!"

Yellow asked "What's a Shoop Da Whoop?"

"A random mouth thing with stupid looking eyes that shouts **'IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!!'** and HIC It blasts whatever with a HIC lazer."

After walking a bit more, Yellow began to hear some rustling in the bushes and jumped. He asked sounding a little frightened "D-Did you hear dude?"

"Relaaaax dude…It's probably some fuzzy!"

"A FUZZY!?" Yellow shrieked.

"I don't know?" They continued to walk and Black finally noticed the exit. Black told Yellow "Dude! There's the exit!"

Yellow challenged "I'll race ya' there dude!"

"You're on!" Black and Yellow dashed off towards the exit and Black wound up tripping. He shouted "WHOOOOA!!!" He landed face first with a thud and groaned "Guuuuh…"

Yellow cheered "I won! I won! I won!!! WOOOOOO!!!" He watched Black get up and he said "Oh, are you okay Black?"

Black emerged from the forest and said "Yeah dude…I'm just…"

All of a sudden a random laugh cut off Black's sentence **"BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH HUH!!!"**

Yellow and Black stopped where they were, shocked as hell and Yellow asked "What. Was. That…."

Black looked around and he said "I know that laugh…"

All of a sudden from behind a bush a fat man wearing black, purple pants, a red cape, yellow goggles, and a purple hat with horns. He was known as Lord Crump, AKA THE BUH!!! He said "I've been waiting for you and oh man! I haaaate waiting!"

Black asked "Waiting for us? What's that supposed to mean!?"

Yellow asked "Huh!?"

Lord Crump laughed "BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH!!! Isn't it obvious? I'm here to capture you and take you back to our fortress!"

Black took a fighting stance and growled "Not on my watch!!!"

Yellow threw in "Yeah dude!"

Lord Crump said "Oh it's a fight you want? Well I guess I can show you the ol' Crump-A-Bomb! Here it comes!" Lord Crump leapt into the air to try and body slam Black, but Black retreated to his shell and rolled out of the way.

Yellow began to throw some koopa shell stars at Lord Crump and nailed him. He taunted "Haha! You just got owned!"

Lord Crump jumped at Yellow this time, but Yellow jumped out of the way, and Lord Crump was struck by Black from behind. He then turned around and tried to punch Black in the face, but Black quickly dodged the punch and slammed his shell against Lord Crump again.

Black told him, mockingly "You don't stand a chance!"

Lord Crump replied "Oh yeah I do!" He punched Black in the chest, knocking Black backwards, but he quickly got back up.

Yellow slammed himself into Lord Crump with his shell and he said "Ha! Didn't see that coming did you!"

Lord Crump laughed **"BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH!!! **You sure do got some fight in you, I'll give you that but….**IT'S GO TIME!!!" **All of a sudden and from every direction, X-Nauts flooded the are and circled Black, Yellow, and Lord Crump.

Black and Yellow gasped in amazement "Whoa…"

Lord Crump shouted **"PUNISH THEM!!!" **At that moment all the X-Nauts began to clutter into one area and they leapt in this massive ball of nothing but X-Naut chaos. They attack Black and Yellow and they had to fight their way out.

Yellow and Black knocked away every X-Naut. Yellow cried out "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"You're telling me!!!" Black said as he punched another X-Naut. He noticed Lord Crump at the far edge of the X-Naut horde just laughing away.

Yellow finally saw a way out and he notified Black "DUDE! I see a way out! Just follow me!" Yellow and Black fought their way through the X-Naut horde, making their way for the opening where the X-Nauts constantly missed.

Black was suddenly grabbed onto by several X-Nauts while Yellow was making his way out and he shouted "GAAAAH!!!! NO!!" He tried to shake off whatever he could, thrashing, punching, and shaking them off.

Yellow looked back at Black and shouted "BLACK!!!"

Black couldn't do anything and he said "Just go dude! Save yourself!" He tried to get up, but the weight of the X-Nauts kept him on the ground.

Yellow said "No, I'm not gonna let them take you!" He started to throw Koopa shell stars at the X-Nauts that held down Black, and eventually he began to shell toss his way through them. However he was pushed out of the horde and he screamed "NOOOOO!!!! BLAAAACK!!"

"DUUUUUDE!!!" Black cried out. Yellow tried to fight his way back in, but it was no use. He could hear Black calling out from the inside "DUDE! GO GET HELP!!! SAVE YOURSELF NOW!!!"

Yellow ran off, feeling upset and ashamed of himself. He ran off, but 2 X-Nauts saw this and followed him. Lord Crump yelled **"STOOOOOOP!!!" **At that moment the horde suddenly stopped, but the ones holding Black down managed to keep him under control. Lord Crump looked around at all his X-Naut cohorts and he noticed Black in their grasp. He shouted "WHOOOOOOA!!! We caught someone? WE ACTUALLY CAUGHT SOMEONE!!! **BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH HUH!!!"**

A random X-Naut asked "What do we do with him?"

"Easy! We take him back to our fortress! And then we can do whatever we want with him!" The disappeared and were mysteriously teleported to their fortress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Koopa Bros apartment, Red and Green were now watching some TV after getting so pissed since they couldn't beat The Doc's Nazi Zombie record on Der Riese. Green asked "Can you just pick a station already dude!!!"

Red was constantly flipping through the channels and he couldn't find anything he liked or he really didn't care. He said "I'll pick one when I find something good dude!"

"There's 1000 channels!!!"

"1000 channels and nothing good on!" Red replied back. Suddenly the door swung opened and slammed shut. Yellow laid back against the door, sobbing uncontrollably just wishing he could've helped Black. Red asked "Where the hell have you been dude!!? We've needed you for the past 2 hours now!"

Yellow tried to explain between sobs "OH MY GOD DUDES!!!! IT'S…HORRIBLE!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!!"

Green asked, wondering what was wrong "Dude, what happened!"

Red smugly said "Dude, suck it up!" He was ignored by Green who just glared at him.

Yellow tried to explain, but he talked too fast "Me and…Black were attacked and they took him! THE TOOK BLACK!!!" He hid his face in his palms and continued to sob.

Green asked "Wait…What?" Green got up off the couch and tried to get some information out of Yellow and asked "Slow down dude!"

Yellow looked at Green, and Red who walked over to him. He had tears streaming down his face and he was bright red. He tried to settle down "Me and Black…We were walking home from the club, and we got…ambushed by some fat guy with a weird laugh…They kidnapped Black, and he told me to save myself!" Yellow started crying again.

Red and Green were shocked and gasped "BLACK…CAPTURED!?"

Yellow sniveled "Yeah…I-I tried to help…but I-I just failed…Black told me to go get help."

Green was still shocked beyond belief and he said "How did Black get captured?"

Red threw in "How the hell does someone as tough of him get kidnapped! He's a Koopa Bro! We don't get kidnapped!"

Green asked "Wait…Was it Lord Crump that kidnapped him?"

Yellow replied weakly "Yes…" He got up off the ground, wiping the tears and snot away. He asked "I need your help dudes…Please! You gotta help me!"

Red said "Why should **I **help you! You didn't help us!"

Green told Red "Yeah, but this is about Black! We can't just let him be kidnapped! Who knows what crazy stuff that fat ass is gonna pull on Black!"

Red crossed his arms and replied "Well how in the world are we gonna find those freaks!" All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Red went to check it. He noticed the fat red and white clad X-Nauts at the front door and he slammed the door on them. Red asked Yellow "Uh…dude?"

Yellow was more calm now and asked "Yeah…?"

"Did you lead those freaks here?"

Yellow shouted "THEY'RE HERE!!!"

Green said "They must've followed you once you ran away from them."

Red held the door and he said "Just great! Now we gotta deal with these freaks!" He then told Green and Yellow "Alright dudes, we're gonna jump them the second I let them in and we're gonna knock them out, interrogate them, and get information about what they want with Black! Are you with me!?"

Green replied "Yeah!"

Yellow answered "Okay…" He wiped the remaining tears away, still trying to completely calm down.

Red said "Alright! On the count of 3...one…two…three!!!" He opened the door and the X-Nauts sprung in the apartment.

**Well there you go(alpng with a cliffhanger), part one of the 3****rd**** episode! I'm not too impressed with the club parts after they got the girls, but I absolutely love the ending with Lord Crump! It just had to be the X-Nauts XD Well I hope you enjoy it and it's been a while since I updated this!**

**Next time- After another update for Of Glitz and Glory, You finally figure out why it's called 'The Darkness Within' as Red, Green, and Yellow make their way and fight their way throught the X-Naut Fortress. But first they're gonna have to figure out where it is. And what does Lord Crump have planned for Black? Who knows!!! Find out next time!**


End file.
